Bella,Shut Up!
by kat-heart-twilight
Summary: Bella's first day to school as a vampire. This follows on through their new life. Everything belong to Stephenie Meyer
1. Morning Jitters

**I would just like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my first fan fiction! This story is for Nadine, see its not got a song in it!**

**Bella, Shut up!**

**Summary:**_ This story is set after Bella becomes a vampire. However there is no Renesmee or Jacob. None of the events involving them ever happened. The Cullens (including Bella) are living in Alaska, it has been 50 years since Bella's transformation and it is her first day at school._

**BPOV**

Okay I am totally freaking out, wait scrap that. I am so beyond freaking out. Today is my first day back at school since I became a vampire, and I was so worried. So many things could go wrong. I mean what if I accidentally attack a human? What if someone recognises me?

Of course everyone thinks I will be fine, Alice is about to explode from excitement, Jasper is trying-_trying_ being the keyword-to calm her down, Emmet and Rose are upstairs doing…well I'd rather pretend I don't know what there doing, Esme is out in the garden, Carlisle is reading in his office and my living Adonis is sitting next to me, holding on to my hand, reassuringly smiling at me.

"Bella" he whispered in my ear, his voice melting me to the core as he looked at me with his eyes a burning, buttery gold.

"Bella, love. Answer me please"

"Yes Edward?" I answered. Well my attempt at hiding my lack of excitement just went out the window.

"Bella so help me God if you don't snap out of it I will come up there and give you the longest makeover in the history of the world" Alice shouted at me from downstairs having heard me with her super sensitive, Vampire ears.

"Bella", Edward said to me "you know everything will be fine, I am not going to let anything happen to you-"

"Its not…"

"And before you say 'its not me I'm worried about, its everyone else' I will have you know that as long as it has you worried, than I will do everything in my power to protect you"

"But Edward what if I attack someone?"

"We went hunting an hour ago"

Damn he had me there. But there was still a slight possibility; no one really knows how strong I am at controlling my thirst.

"Okay but what happens if our secret is uncovered and it's all my fault?"

"Alice saw you asking me about this, so she called up the school pretending to be Esme and put you and me all in the same classes"

"Stupid, psychic pixie" I mumbled.

Alice's tinkling laughter floated upstairs at my last comment.

"But Edward-"

"Bella"

I ignored him, trying to quickly come up with another argument as to why I shouldn't go to school.

"Bella"

I looked up, but not directly looking at him. I knew my attempt was futile, and as soon as I looked him in the eyes, I would lose all hope of winning.

"Bella"

"What?"

"Shut-up"

And with that his lips captured mine and he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me so that I was lying on top of him, still locked in each others embrace my fingers danced their way to the top button on his shirt and just as I was about to undo it…

"Bella, Edward time to go" Alice shouted from downstairs

I let Edward into my mind which was still hard for me to do, '_stupid pixie!'_

"Later, love" Edward chuckled

Yes, definitely later.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	2. Pure Torture

**I decided to continue this story on because my friend liked it so much! I hope I do the rest of it as good as the first chapter!**

**BPOV**

As we pulled up to school in Edward's Volvo, I couldn't help but notice how similar it was to Forks' high school. It was really just a bunch of bricked buildings covered with dark clouds.

I sighed. Edward gave me a sideways look, waiting for my explanation.

"I can't believe I am going back to _school_, I mean I have already gone through all this" I said.

"I'm sorry love. But aren't you glad to come back into civilisation? I know I was after I was changed" he said while taking my hand in his.

"You, Mr. Cullen are too good for me"

"You are mistaken Mrs. Cullen it is you who is too good for me!"

We then began to start what we never finished an hour ago. We vaguely heard Alice and the others pull up next to us in her Porsche. It was like everywhere Edward's lips went a trail of fire followed.

"Now, now lovebirds, not in front of the innocent, human children" Emmet said through the glass window.

"Now, now Emmet I suggest you leave, if you know what's good for you" I threatened.

"Oooh, scary" he chuckled

Edward took it upon himself to work this out. He slowly started to list up my shirt, and just when me belly button was visible…

"Okay, alright. I'll leave. God I just do not need to see my new little sister getting it on" He mumbled

The rest of us cracked up laughing, and we continued to as we reached the front office to get our schedules. Seeing as Emmet, Rose and Jasper were acting as seniors, Me, Edward and Alice had no classes with them. But, Alice and Edward were in my every class. On the plus side we all had lunch together!

All the periods we had before lunch were almost excruciatingly painful, what with all the boys staring at Alice and me, and all the girls staring at Edward. Once the lunch bell ran I let out a sigh of relief.

We grabbed our food props and went to join Em, Rose and Jazz at our new table. We spent the whole hour complaining about school and how it didn't look like it was going to get any better for the rest of the day. Well actually I was the only one complaining, the rest of them were just listening to me trying not to smile, and everyone but Edward was failing miserably.

As for the thirst and temptation for blood, I almost forgot about it. I guess I was stronger than I thought. I wasn't going to mention it, but the empathy of the family seemed to pick up on my sudden mood change.

"Bella, why are you feeling happy and proud at the moment?"

Just as I was about to answer Edward got in before me.

"Because Jasper, she hasn't given in to temptation, and according to Alice she won't be anytime soon" He said while smiling down at me.

The rest of the day continued on in pure torture fashion. When we got home Edward immediately took us to our cottage and we continued on with what we had started this morning.

**I hope I didn't let anyone down! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Just Great

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**BPOV**

A month had passed since we had restarted school, and I felt that I was adjusting to it really well. Sure it was boring and filled with hormonal teenagers, but, it was working out just fine. We were currently driving to school; us girls were in Rose's BMW, while the boys were in Edward's Volvo.

I was starting to get really worried about Alice. She had had a vision this morning and ever since then this weird freaking grin has been planted on her face. _'What is that pixie up to?'_ Once we pulled into a parking space, and the boys parked right next to us, Alice practically dragged all 5 of us into the front building of the school.

Oh! That's what Alice was so happy about, now it all makes sense. All around the building where bright pink flyers, announcing the upcoming masquerade valentine dance. Alice was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oooh, I've never been to a masquerade dance before!" she stated happily. "We are all going. And no, you can't get out of it Bella".

Everyone started laughing while I just mumbled a string of profanities. Who honestly wanted to go to this stupid dance? Okay, so by the looks on their faces, Alice and Rose, and because Emmet and Jasper wanted to make their wives happy, of course they were excited to. Personally I think Em has a prank up his sleeve.

Just then Alice's eyes glazed over. This no longer alarmed me because I now knew she was just having a vision.

"Oh my gosh you guys the dresses we are going to get are so beautiful! Bella yours is-"

"Don't you think it would be more fine to surprise the boys Alice?" Rose said quickly cutting her off.

I honestly didn't care wether Edward knew what my dress would look liked or not, but I wasn't about to open my mouth and get killed by Alice. I swear how can someone so small be so evil?

"You made the right choice not to say anything Bella" Alice stated looking quite scary.

"Just please Alice, and you to Rose, don't go overboard. Please" I swear if we weren't in a public place I would be down on my knees begging by now.

"Relax Bella, Me and Alice have it all worked out", Rose stated happily.

"How? We only found out about it- wait I know, psychic pixie again!"

"Careful Bells she is lethal" Emmet stage whispered to me.

Everyone started to laugh as the bell rang. Me, Edward and Alice went off to our English class to find the lesson had been replaced with a free period. So we all just started to chat. Just then a boy with a babyish face and blonde hair came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Mark Newton"

I froze. Newton, as in Mike's grandson? But how? He lives in Forks this is Alaska. I turned to see Alice silently shaking with laughter and Edward glaring daggers at this boy. Why me?

"Hi, I'm Bella. This Is Alice and Edward, my _boyfriend_" I really tried to emphasise boyfriend so he would get the picture and leave.

"Yeah. So do you want to got to the dance with me".

Um NO!

Trying to avoid his question I asked him something else.

"Do you know anyone who lives in Forks Washington by any chance?"

"Hey my Grandpa Mike and Grandma Jessica live there. But my dad found a good job here so we moved".

Great! Just great! Wait, so Mike married Jess? I'm happy for them!

"So yeah, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Doesn't he get the point of the word boyfriend? I mean I was practically sitting in Edward's lap.

"Uh…sorry Mike-I mean Mark. But I'm going with Edward"

"Oh, okay" and he walked off looking depressed.

"Bella that was hilarious" Alice said as she tried to stop her giggling.

"No it wasn't Alice" Edward and I said at the same time.

I guess that means I am stuck going to this dance now huh.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Precious Dresses

**I am so glad everyone is enjoying this fan fiction! **

**BPOV**

Uh! I can not believe Alice, she is absolutely mental! After school today she _bribed_ the owner of the mall and at least one worker in each of her favourite shops, to reopen from midnight to three in the morning. Just for Me, Rose and herself.

So here we are, in the mall at one o'clock in the morning. See, absolutely mental. We were currently looking for the perfect dresses and masks for the Valentine dance. But that didn't stop Rose and Alice from buying other things along the way.

That was when I saw it. It was so beautiful. I must have looked like Alice when she was having a vision because the girls ran-at human speed, of course-to my side.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Bella, its Rose can you hear me?"

"I found it" I stated simply

"Found what Bel- Rose look"

"OH MY GOSH" they both shrieked loudly

"Look Bella it even has a matching mask! Looks like our little Bella is learning Alice" Rose said while smiling.

It was a midnight blue strapless ball gown. It had a beading design at the top and went into a layered effect at the bottom. The mask was a beautiful mixture of blue and gold with a blue gem in the middle at the top. I was in love with it and bought them both immediately.

"Now to find mine and Rose's"

We all agreed and set off to find their dresses. And then all of a sudden the girls stopped, and screamed.

There in the window of a shop were two dresses. One was purple and with silver diamantes that was so Alice's. The other one was red and gold that just screamed Rose. They also had matching masks, Alice's was purple and Roses was red and gold with red feathers. **(All on profile)**

Satisfied with our purchases we headed home careful to avoid the boys and hid our precious dresses. The night or should I say morning carried on normally. So did the next day and the next.

All of a sudden, it was the day before the dance and the whole school was in a buzz. That didn't mean however that the teachers were. It was hilarious how many times their faces went red trying to quieten down the class.

We raced home straight after the last bell, well we girls did. The boys were laughing too hard at our excited faces to catch up with us. Once we got home we sealed ourselves in Alice's room were the dresses and masks were hidden and set to work.

Usually I don't like to play Bella Barbie and have massive makeovers, but I really did want to surprise Edward and besides I was allowed to act weird once in a while. The girls set to work on me first. Putting on make up, curling my hair. If I didn't know any better I would think I had travelled back in time to the prom where Edward and I had our first _public_ dance.

Before I realised it, the girls and I were all dressed and ready to go. As we approached the steps, there were six intakes of unneeded breath.

**Please review! And head over to my profile to see the dresses if you haven't already!**


	5. Memories

**To the people who asked…yes you will find out who took a breath! Enjoy!**

_Before I realised it, the girls and I were all dressed and ready to go. As we approached the steps, there were six intakes of unneeded breath._

It came from all of us. We girls gasped when we saw the boys dressed in black suits, with masks which were half black and half white covering their flawless faces.

And the other three breaths came from the boys themselves; I'm guessing when they saw us at the top of the stairs they were in awe. It's funny to think even after 50 years of being a vampire I still haven't gotten used to the fact that I can dazzle Edward.

As we descended the stairs, the boys raced up to meet us halfway and camera flashes went off. We all turned to see Carlisle and Esme with their hands behind their backs and a way to innocent expression on both their faces.

-

Once we got out of the car, Alice led us to a little are where everyone was getting their photos taken. Once we go there we saw a really cute couple in front of us. I recognised the girl as Nadine, she was in my English class and she was very nice and sweet. She actually reminded me of Angela Weber. Nadine was wearing a beautiful gold gown and gold mask. I could see she was here with her boyfriend Orlando who was in a black suit and black mask.

When we reached the front building of the school it was around 6pm and the place was so full. We handed the teacher our tickets and walked in. everyone looked really nice, but then there was those who just needed help. Like Amy. She was what I would call a, well something that rhymes with shut.

Oh god she was heading this way. She was wearing this very revealing pink dress with a pink mask, and was parading around like she owned the place. Just then she noticed the guys. OUR guys! She started to walk over to us, but Alice, Rose and I had a better plan.

We each turned to our man and gave them a long hard kiss, then turned to Amy and waved. Laughing the guys lead us to the dance floor, this was all of a sudden empty and surrounded by a circle of people. Yes, my first Prom with Edward was just like this.

As we started to dance Edward started to talk with me.

"Did I tell you, you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

"I don't believe you did Mr. Cullen"

"Well Mrs. Cullen you are beyond stunningly beautiful"

"And you are incredibly handsome. Hey you're the tall, dark and handsome dream boy!"

"Well sorry I'm taken"

"Oh really, by who?"

"This gorgeous goddess, who is way too good for me"

"You are so incredibly cheesy"

"I requested a song for us"

"Hmm. I don't know whether to be worried or to kiss you"

Just then 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' started to play. It was our prom song. He remembered. I am the luckiest girl in the world.

"I think I will take the latter" Edward said while chuckling, his eyes looking into mine, like he could see into my soul.

"I think so to" I replied as I gave him a passionate kiss.

**Hope you like it! Savvy Nadine? Please review!**


	6. Just Tell Me

**Shout out to Taylah and Nadine! Make sure to check my profile for all the dresses! Oh and just to clarify JACOB WAS AT THE WEDDING! But everything since just before Bella got pregnant did not happen!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I danced to a few more songs, and then we parted. And why? Because Alice and Rosalie decided we should dance some dances with just us girls. I wasn't mad though, I mean who can resist Alice's puppy dog put.

"What's up everybody!" there was a girl on the stage dressed in a bright blue, Cinderella like dress with a silver mask. I still recognised her though! That was Taylah; she was also in my English class and was Nadine's best friend, so all three of us got on quite well. I turned my head and saw a boy in a black suit and white mask staring lovingly at the stage. That was obviously Steven, Taylah's long-time boyfriend.

"Alright settle down" she shouted through the microphone. "Nadine can you come up here please."

Nadine screamed and raced up to the stage. Then in sink they started to announce the winners for prom king and queen.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE GUY IN THE BLACK SUIT WITH THE HALF WHITE AND BLACK MASK, THAT IS DESPERATLEY HOLDING ON TO THE PRINCESS IN THE BLUE DRESS!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO OBVIOUS! GET UP HERE BELLA AND EDWARD!" Nadine shouted through the microphone.

A little shocked we headed up to collect our crowns. I think Mars could here our family cheering for us, I am sure some students went deaf! Then we had our dance on the floor, and it was my lullaby! I turned my head to see Alice beaming at me.

I am so going to kill that pixie, she totally saw this happening. I glared at her, but she just laughed.

"Please Bella, you know you enjoying this" she whispered to soft for humans to hear. And she was right, I was enjoying this.

Just then Alice's eyes glazed over and her face went from pleased to shocked. I felt Edward's hands tighten around me, and turned to see his horrified expression. I was starting to get worried. Now I was a vampire I wasn't meant to be kept in the dark anymore, I was strong to enough to handle everything now.

"Edward wha-"

"Bella, we need to get home now"

"Why, what's going on?"

He didn't answer he just dragged me over to the others, barely going at human pace. They silently nodded and we left, with everyone calling after us. As soon as we got into the car Edward sped off going even faster than usual.

When we got home Esme was on the couch and Carlisle's arms were encircling her. Both of them had on masks of horror and sadness. I had had enough of this.

"Edward, what the hell is going on? You can tell me. I'm strong enough to handle things now".

"I don't think you will be able to handle this Bella" he whispered not looking me in the eye.

"Just tell me"

"Bella," it was Carlisle this time, his voice no longer calm and collected. "Bella, even though we move around a lot I like to have people telling me what is going on about the people I know back in the city we had just left.

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"Bella, love maybe you should sit down" Edward mumbled dragging me to the couch where Esme immediately latched onto my hand. I nodded at Carlisle to continue. And he did.

"Bella there was a car accident just outside of the reservation…"

**Oooh a cliff hanger, I have wanted to do this for so long! What is going to happen? Please Review! **

**Oh and Nad-Nad and Tay-Tay, YOU OWE ME!**


	7. I Just Got You Back

**Okay I'm updating really quick here, because I am scared people are going to kill me if I don't! Oh and I am really sorry to all the Jacob lovers out there…**

**BPOV**

"Bella there was a car accident just outside of the reservation…"

I froze. Every single muscle just shut down. My senses were blocked, I felt like my world was collapsing down in on me. My un-beating heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Bella" several voices shouted. But they seemed far away. I couldn't respond.

A sharp stinging sensation brought me back to reality. I looked up to see Edward glaring at Alice, and when I turned to her I saw her hand still outstretched. She had slap me, normally I would have reacted, but I couldn't bring myself to react to it. Then Carlisle started to speak.

"Bella, it wasn't Jacob or anyone from La Push". **(…For scaring you like that!)**

I would have breathed out a sigh of relief, but I could sense he wasn't finished, and what he had left to say would be just as bad, or worse.

"Bella, it was your father's car. Charlie had a heart attack as he was driving back from Billy's…"

I couldn't hear it anymore. I ran out of the house, straight past the cottage and through the woods. We had left Forks just before I was changed, we had come to an agreement with the La Push werewolves and Charlie believed me to be dead.

Charlie, he would have been in his late eighties now. And he was gone. He had no one left. Renee was enjoying life with Phil, of course she had grieved for me, but she had moved on. But just like when Renee left him, Charlie still held onto her.

And I know he would have done that with me, I remember what he said that night I had to leave because of James. _'I just got you back'_. And after three years he believed he had lost me. But after ten years of me becoming a vampire, I went back to Forks just to check on him. Of course I kept my cover but…

What I saw horrified me, there was Charlie sitting in the dark watching sport, with finished pizza boxes around him. I could see on the table was a letter of resignation. He quit his job. He had no one. I mean sure he had Billy, but there was no real family left for him.

Harry Clearwater had died from a heart attack as well. I told Charlie to cut back, that he needed more healthy food in his diet, but he didn't listen. Now he was gone. I wonder what Renee was feeling. I mean I knew she would be sad but…

I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was him. Edward was my rock, emotionally. He knew what to say and when to say it, he always knew what to do how to act. And that's why he didn't come sooner he knew I needed my space.

About ten minutes later Edward and I walked through the door of the house and I was wrapped up in everyone's arms. I could feel Jasper sending me waves of calmness. But I knew what I had to do, I had already made my decision and I was sure that Alice had seen this and told everyone.

I turned to Carlisle and said the only four words I could manage to say without breaking down.

"I have to go".

Carlisle nodded

"Not without your family". Esme added.

**Hope you like it! Sorry for scaring all the Jacob lovers! Especially ****Swimming cutie xoxo**


	8. It's Time

**Poor Charlie! Well anyway where is Bella going? It's pretty obvious, but still!**

**BPOV**

"Alice, that's enough! I can't even recognise myself!"

I was currently sitting in front of the giant mirror in my bathroom, while Alice was altering my appearance. She had given me a blonde wig and blue contacts that made my eyes look a strange green colour. No one could possibly recognise me now.

You see I was going to be attending Charlie's funeral, and everyone was going with me. So we all had to under go an image transformation courtesy of Alice. I hated that I couldn't turn up to my dad's funeral and not be me.

I mean sure I was different but I am still Bella. But still I'm sure Charlie will know it's me, wherever he is. I wonder if the La Push pack will be there. I mean I know Billy Black and Sue Clearwater would be there but what about the others?

-

Once we got off the plane at Seattle airport, we jumped in our two rented cars and drove to the Cullen house in Forks. I hadn't been there since I became a vampire and I couldn't wait to see it again. I just wish it was under better circumstances.

As we reached the house, I saw an older man sitting on the porch steps. Next to him was a beautiful lady, you could tell that they were together because they were holding on to each other tightly. I could also tell that though they looked around the same age, they weren't. Next to me I felt Edward sigh, and when I looked up I saw him smiling down at me.

Once we got out of the car, the couple approached us. There was something awfully familiar about this man, I just coul-I gasped.

The man smiled at me.

"Jacob" I breathed. Then I latched onto him giving him hug conveying the joy I felt to see him again. I gave him the once over and noticed how much he had grown and aged.

"How's it going Bells?" he said while laughing

"It's so good to see you again Jake!" that was when I noticed the woman next to him still holding onto him tightly. "Care to introduce us Jake" I asked while prodding him.

"Oh yeah! Bells this is Vanessa Wolfe, my wife. Ness this is Bella Swan, you already know about her!"

I punched him, and now that I was a vampire, I could hurt him without injuring myself.

"Ow Bells! Jesus, I'm glad you didn't use a crowbar, you don't need it"

"Well that's for talking about me behind my back, and for not finding someway to tell me my best friend was married!" I almost shouted at him.

"Yea well I couldn't exactly call up my dead best friend could I?" he snickered. While the others laughed. I ignored them and started to talk to Vanessa.

"So how long have you known Jake?"

"Well, I have known him for about 40 years, and I have been married to him for 36. He imprinted on me on the first day I arrived on the reservation, but I took things slow. We have two children, a boy called Billy and a girl called Bella!"

If I could cry I would have been. My best friend found the most wonderful person to spend his life with, and he named his daughter after me. I gathered them both into a massive hug and started to dry sob.

I felt Alice, Esme, Rose and Ness all wrap there arms around me, while our husbands stood to the side. I knew Edward wanted to hold me, but he understood women time. After I had gotten myself together, it was time to go. I was in no way ready for this, and I knew everyone could tell.

We slowly drove down to Charlie's favourite fishing spot, and I could feel tears that would never fall again, form behind my eyes. I held onto Edward tightly, afraid that if I would let go, everything would fall to pieces. I couldn't let that happen. I had to be strong. Charlie wouldn't want me to be crying.

"Come on love. It's time" Edward whispered gently.

**The next chapter will be the funeral, so please keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. Daddy

**Please read.**

**BPOV**

As I got out of the car I felt a wave of calmness spread over me, I turned to Jasper and gave him a small smile. The Funeral had just started, and my family and I sat at the very back, needing to keep our cover. Jake and Ness sat with us, both with tears falling in a slow stream. I was dry sobbing throughout the entire ceremony.

When it was finished and people were going up to Charlie's coffin to say, their final goodbyes, is when I noticed who was there. And there they were. All the people I had known when I was still human. Sure they all looked older and some even had younger people around them, but they were all there.

Sam and Emily were their looking much older than I remembered; around them were three young adults, obviously their children. Paul and Rachael with a teenager. Quil and Claire with a young child. Jared and Kim with two teenagers. Embry and Seth and Leah and their significant others.

Billy, Sue, Colin and Brady. All of them. My extended family. And they all knew I was there. But knowing I had to maintain covered they did not approach me. I could also see and old and withered Mike and Jessica, and Angela and Ben, all with their families around them. I could have sworn I even saw Lauren, but I couldn't care about that at a time like this, I never though going back to Forks would be like this.

Then it was my turn to say my final goodbye. My family knew that I needed to do this on my own, even Edward after kissing me gently, let me go. I slowly approached my father's coffin. I knew this would be hard, but I never imagined this feeling. I had been dreading this day, because I knew it would happen, but that still doesn't prepare anyone. The pain was unbearably, I was burying the man who had taught me how to walk and ride a bike, no matter how bad I was at both of them. Why was life so unfair?

Yes I hadn't seen him in fifty years, but I never forgot about him. This was it; I had reached my father's coffin, I only wish he hadn't felt any pain. But I knew that he had, Charlie had had a heart attack behind the wheel and crashed into a tree, Carlisle found out from fellow doctors, that he not only died of the heart attack but also by impact.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I placed my hand on my father's coffin.

"Daddy, it's me. Daddy I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I should have told you what I have become you would have understood. I could have stayed in touch. I'm sorry I made you think I was dead. Know that I always thought of you daddy. Daddy I am going to miss you so much. I will always be you little girl, I love you daddy."

I couldn't go on. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me as I almost collapsed. He led me away from the funeral supporting most of my weight. No one spoke as we drove back to the house, no one even breathed. Edward carried me up to his old room, which was now ours.

Once my head hit the pillow I started to dry sob, Edward just sat there holding me letting me release my emotions and he just kept telling me he loved me and that he was sorry he couldn't make it all better. After about two hours, I recovered.

"I am so sorry you had to see me like that Edward"

"Don't be stupid Isabella, you're my wife and I am there for you for anything"

"I was wrong"

"About what?" he whispered.

"I am not strong enough for everything."

**Poor Charlie, but we all knew it would happen. Please review!**


	10. Moving On

**I am so sorry to anyone who loved Charlie, but it had to happen.**

**BPOV**

It had been one month since Charlie's death, and I had finally started to become myself again. I had to, because I could see how much this was killing Edward to see me like that. We had stayed in Forks for a week after the funeral, and then we went back to Alaska. But we couldn't stay there anymore.

Too much time had passed for us to stay in Alaska. We had been living there for ten years and people were starting to whisper. Of course they were way off with their suggestions. I mean Rosalie and Face Lift in the same sentence does not go down well.

It was time for us to move on. We could not go back to Forks for another fifteen years at the least. And I had recently found out that Isle Esme was not the only island we owned. It turns out that Carlisle bought a huge island for the whole family. So we would be staying there for the next fifteen years. I mean of course we would visit different places, but that would be our main home.

So we were all waiting at the airport for our plane to come, well I was. The others were just looking at me, smiling. It was really starting to creep me out.

"Alright, what is going on?" I practically shouted at their amused faces. Emmet just broke into laughter. Just then a voice came over the speaker system.

"Could the Cullen family please report to gate 1, your Jet is ready for boarding".

My jaw dropped. What is it with my family and spending money? The cars, the mansions, the islands and now the private jet! I was seriously considering slapping Emmet if he kept laughing at my shocked expression.

"Careful Emmet!" Alice stage whispered to him. "Bella is going to slap you! Ow Bella! What the hell?" she put her hand up to the cheek I had just slapped her on and looked at me pointedly.

"Payback's a Bitch!" I replied smugly.

"Edward, help me Alice and Bella feel like their gonna rip each others throats out" Jasper said to Edward in a slightly worried voice.

Our husbands broke us apart as Emmet yelled;

"No! You never break up a girl fight!"

Me and Alice looked at each other and burst out laughing and then gave each other a hug, while Edward turned to Jasper.

"Women" I heard him mutter.

"Alright" Carlisle said in an amused voice. "I think we should board now, so we don't cause anymore havoc".

"Come on girls" Esme said, and we all linked arms and boarded the plane with the boys trailing behind us.

Once we were in the air I turned to Alice and was about to ask her why we had a private jet. When she started to speak before me.

"Okay, so we have a private jet because Carlisle thought it was a good idea, so if anything like the episode in Italy ever happened again, we would have a plane ready to go".

I turned to Edward, only to find him staring at the floor, none of us liked to be reminded of that time. I went to Edward and just held him, knowing not to say anything, that he just needed my presence. Over Edward's shoulder I mouthed a 'thank you' to Carlisle who just smiled In return.

**Hope you liked it. Could you imagine a vampire cat fight between Alice and Bella, how funny1 please tell me what you think!**


	11. Planning And Wishing

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! All dresses on profile!**

**BPOV**

We have been living on the islands for about five years and we were all incredibly happy. I mean sure we have gone back to civilization a lot, but this was the place we never ha to hide. There was plenty of wildlife for us to hunt, and the island was big enough for us all, seeing as it had little island's around it as well.

Alice, Rosalie and I were currently in New York City; Alice had had a vision that for the next week it would be overcast there. So we had left the boys on the island as well as Esme who claimed she wanted quality time with Carlisle, and we packed our bags and left for the week. But I knew that Gucci having a massive sale was not the only reason for us coming here. Something was up and everyone but me was in on it.

It was about ten at night, and we girls were sitting in the hotel room having a popcorn fight, while watching a comedy. The movie was called '50 First Dates' and even though it was old and I had seen it before, I still managed to laugh at everything. When it was over Rosalie said something I was so not expecting.

"Ooooh guys, I want to get married again!"

"Oh my gosh Rose, that's perfect" Alice squealed. But I, being new to their way of life was slightly confused.

"But Rose, you and Emmett are already married!" I stated.

The girls burst out laughing, but only Alice was kind enough to explain.

"Oh our dear little, naïve sister, we have all been married more than three times".

"Oh" I mumbled.

The next day we decided to go visit all the bridal shops in NYC. And that's when I saw it, it was so beautiful. It was nothing like my first wedding dress; it was way more extravagant, very different. Just like I was now. I was so tempted to try it on, but, no, I was looking for Rose, she was having the wedding not me.

I met back up with the girls and we all claimed not to have found anything in this shop, so we went on to another, then another, and all I could think about was that dress, it was so perfect. By the end of he day Rose, hadn't found a dress to her liking, so we all went back to the hotel.

When I walked out to the living room the next morning there was a whole bunch of wedding magazines on the floor. Perfect, my plan would work.

"Guys, I'm just going to go check out some book shops ok, I have my cell" I said. The both nodded without looking up. I walked out the door acting normally, and then caught a taxi back to the bridal shop. I felt a little bit guilty about lying to Alice and Rose, but I needed to do this alone.

I stood in front of the mirror and admired the dress. It was strapless with an embroidery design on the bodice, while the bottom flared out in chiffon. I got out of the dress and put it back on the rack, sighing. And then in the corner of my eye, I saw the most perfect bridesmaid dress. It was made from pale blue chiffon with a white sash under the bust.

I put all the dresses back and headed back to the hotel, when I got into the room, it was empty. There was a note on the table from Alice and rose, saying they had gone to a designer wedding shop and would be back later. I could see that they were already packed, so I started to pack up my suitcase, wanting to get back to Edward faster. The girls got back at five in the evening, and we spent the night having an old fashioned sleep over in the living room.

We landed at midday at the island airport and hired a boat to take us back to the island, thankfully it wasn't sunny out. Our husbands met us at the wharf, and we embraced them with long passionate kisses. I knew Edward could tell there was something wrong with me, but thankfully he didn't push the subject.

After we were all greeted, showered and unpacked we each went off to our separate cabins. Edward and I just held each other, as I told him about NYC, carefully not mentioning the dresses I found, instead gushing about Rose's plans, which I was not very up to date with.

**Oh poor Bella, its Roses spotlight this year! Anyway hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Jasper Is An Excellent Dancer

**Yes Bella is still depressed in this chapter! And just so you know she will not tell anyone about the dress.**

**BPOV**

I sighed, stretching I got off the lounge and went to join the others on the beach. Alice and Rose have been acting weird ever since we got back from NYC. I just put it down to excitement for the wedding. I sighed again, if only it was me. But I am here for Rose, I am her bridesmaid and it will be perfect.

I looked at Edward mucking about in the water with Emmett and Jasper. If possible I think I fall more and more in love with him each day. As soon as the door swung shut, Edward looked up at me, giving me his crooked grin as he raced out of the water to me. When he reached me, his pulled me into a kiss.

"What was that for Edward?"

"What can't a husband who is madly in love with his wife, kiss her?"

"Of course…not!" I said as I raced into the water. Edward of course caught me and we had a splash fight for the afternoon, with Esme and Carlisle and the rest joining us as well. After we were done, everyone hit the showers and went off to do there separate things.

Edward, playing the piano.

Carlisle, reading.

Esme, sketching.

Emmett and Jasper, arm wrestling.

Alice and Rosalie, Wedding planning.

Me? Wishing I could somehow wear that dress.

I had it all planned out. A wedding in a meadow. The dress. Alice and Rosalie as my bridesmaids in their dresses with. Em and Jasper in suits as groomsmen. Carlisle performing the ceremony. Esme documenting it all. White rose petals. Red bouquets. And, Edward. Waiting for me. A perfect simple wedding with my family. What I had always wanted.

Just then Alice and Rose burst into my room. When I asked why Alice gave me a bored expression and held out a measuring tape. Oh! Measurements for bridesmaid dresses. Of course. After we were done Edward came in. He looked at me and gave me a crooked grin.

"Dance with me?"

"I don't think changing into a vampire improves dancing abilities!"

"You never know until you try"

"Fine" I took his hand, as he started to hum my lullaby. I was dancing. Actually dancing. Not just swaying. No standing on Edward's feet, just dancing. When we were done Edward pulled me close.

"You are a very good dancer love" he whispered in my ear.

"Well I learn from the best! You know Jasper is an excellent dancer" his grin fell and a sly smile took its place.

"Is that so?"

"Hmm!"

"Well I will just have to get him to teach me some new tricks then!" that was the last thing said as we reached the bed, our lips fighting for dominance.

**Hope you like it. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Getting Off Easy

**I would like to thank **__**who has reviewed on every chapter as they read it! Good luck with you mocks and thanks!**

**BPOV**

After Edward and I had emerged from our cabin it was night time and everyone was down on the beach. Watching the stars. Each with their own significant other. Edward and I lay down next to them, no one was talking. The moment was to gentle to have words with it. Just then Alice sat upright, quicker than I had ever seen before. If she were human she would have gotten whiplash.

"Girls, we need to go back to NYC! There is going to be a major designer visiting there in two days time and it will be overcast for the next three days" Alice practically shouted as Rose screamed. Well there goes the gentle moment.

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping again, we just went!" well that and the fact that I would be tempted to find the dress again.

"Fine"

"Come o- Wait… did you just say fine?"

"Yes. I am sick of hearing you complain and then ditch us for book stores"

"Sorry Alice"

"Calm down Bella! I'm not angry" she said while Edward chuckled. "Come on Rose, let's go pack.

I turned to Edward, who was staring at me with a big grin on his face. Just then I lifted my shield so that Edward could read my mind.

'_Well that was easy'_ too easy, they were up to something. Oh my God, they are going to buy me a whole new wardrobe. And I won't be there to protest against it. Crap! I would have gone to stop them but I was way to comfortable just sitting here in Edward's arms, where I would be spending a lot of time in the next…oh…eternity.

At that last comment Edward swept me up into a passionate kiss, which was to be interrupted by my bear of a brother.

"Get a room" Emmett shouted. I being the most mature stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know what Em? You just can't get over me beating you in arm wrestling!"

"Oh you will bay for that Bellsy". He came charging at me, picked me up and threw me into the water. He soon followed after, as Edward and Jasper had thrown him in after me. Em and I turned to face each other and nodded. It was only fair if they got wet to. Em went for Jas while I went for Edward.

Carlisle and Esme, not wanting to get wet took their leave as Jasper ran past them with a very wet Emmett on his tail. Just as Emmett ran past their door Alice and Rose came out, both of them getting sprayed with water dripping off Em.

Alice and Rosalie screamed, and called a very guilty Em and Jazz over to them. But Edward and I could see the water bombs behind their backs. As soon as the boys reached their wives, the girls burst the bombs on their heads and took off laughing. Edward watched in amusement and I took that as my chance. I gave him a massive hug. Covering him in water. Then ran off to where Alice and Rose were splashing around in the water.

Our darling husbands caught us and splashed us with so much water I think we caused a tidal wave.

The next day passed in much the same fashion, one prank leads to another and then its war. But before I knew it, it was time for the girls to leave for NYC, again. Probably going to buy a whole bloody mall this time. Well seeing as I had nothing to do I tuned to Edward.

"Do you want to go hunt?" I asked

"Okay love; just let me tell the others".

So I got changed as Edward went to tell Esme where we would be. but I could tell by the smile on everyone's faces something was up.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	14. Preoccupied

**Thank you for reviewing! I am glad that you all liked the last chapter!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I got back from hunting the next day. It was just about midday. We would have gotten back sooner, but, let's just say, we were a little preoccupied. When we had reached the beach, I noticed that the plane was back. And no one was around.

"Edward"

"Yes, love"

"I thought Alice and Rose went to NYC"

"They did"

"So why is the plane here? And where is everyone else?"

"Well, when we were leaving Esme told me she had called up Alice, to come pick her up, because she wanted to shop to, Jasper went with them and brought the plane back."

"Oh, where are Carlisle, Em and Jazz now?"

"They went hunting"

"But we were just out there, wouldn't we have seen them?"

"Well they left while we were…um…busy"

"Oh, right."

So Edward and I were all alone. The other boys were hunting and the other girls were out shopping. And probably planning a wedding. Just then Edward's head shot up. He turned to look at the vegetation we had emerged from.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love. I just thought I heard Jasper."

"Oh"

We spent the rest of the day lazing around on the beach, letting the sun warm our skin while making us sparkle. Holding onto each other, occasionally going for a swim. It was dawn, when I decided to go have a shower and rinse off the salt water and sand.

"Don't go love"

"But Edward, I am all sticky"

"Two more hours. Please"

When he said please I completely caved. In the end I decided to stay to watch the sunset, it was beautiful, magical and simply gorgeous. When I got up to leave it was about seven in the morning. Edward took my hand and tried to stop me again.

"Edward, you have me for forever" I said and I gently kissed his pout.

When I got out of the shower, I checked the time. It was 8:30 AM, wow I had spent a whole hour and a half in the shower. But that wasn't what I was worried about. Edward was gone.

**Oooh. Where's Edward. Review please!**


	15. Never Saw It Coming

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**BPOV**

Okay, don't panic. Your husbands gone, your family is out shopping and hunting. You are alone. On an island. In the middle of nowhere. You have a plane; wait…where is the plane? Okay, alone, on an island, in the middle of nowhere, no plane. Oh great, now there is a thunderstorm, of all the possible times.

I searched most of the island, at vampire speed. But it was large and I hadn't been everywhere. Worried I would get lost; I went back to the beach. Where was everyone? It was nearing dawn. Carlisle, Em and Jazz should be back by now. What was going on?

Oh my gosh. He wouldn't. Not now. Please God, don't let it be true. He wouldn't. Not now. We were so happy. Could he really have left me? Just then the most wonderful scent filled the air around me. I knew that scent, it was…human. But it had a strange sense of wolf about it.

But what was a human doing on a private island? Could it be a shipwreck? Maybe they were lost? I didn't know, but I had to figure this out and fast, I was lucky I had just hunted. Slowly and cautiously, I started to follow the scent. All the while thinking how only the La Push pack know where we are.

Once I had reached halfway across the island, I found a small boat, dragged up onto the sand. About 2 metres away from it lay a man and woman. I cautiously went closer, the wolf smell leaking into my air supply. At my approach the man lifted his head up. I knew that face.

Embry…

"Embry? What happened? Are you okay? Who is that? Is something happening at La Push? Is someone hurt? Embry? EMBRY?" I asked all in on one breath. I didn't mean to shout, but this did not look good and I needed to know if my family at La Push was safe. I mean, who ends up on an island out of the blue.

"Joeann, is she okay?" he asked

"Who…" I started

"He means me" the woman whispered. "Is Embry alright?"

"I'm not sure" I answered truthfully. "You need to tell me what happened".

"She doesn't know" Embry answered sitting up, and taking Joeann, into his arms. He checked her over, making sure she was okay. Kissing her forehead and the ring on her finger, before wrapping his arms around her. Letting her know he was there. During this time, I noticed that Joeann was quite pretty. She had dark brown hair and her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black.

"Well, then you tell me"

"I can't believe it happened".

"What Embry"

"I can't believe they came back"

"Who Embry" I asked, this was not good. I felt my muscles freeze as the next words came out of his mouth.

"The Volturi"

**Oh-O! What is going to happen? Please review. Oh and Joeann, you so owe me!**


	16. NO

**I hope you all liked that little cliff hanger! Just so you know NO ONE BUT JACOB KNOWS WHO THE VOLTURI ARE! AND CAIUS THINKS THE WEREWOLVES ARE WEREWOLVES NOT SHAPESHIFTERS.**

**BPOV**

_No!_ I stated to hyperventilate. My world was crashing in on me. No family here and one in trouble there. I could feel the venom form underneath my eyelids as I started to dry sob. I could feel someone shaking me. I knew that voice. All of a sudden the storm stopped, and I looked to see who was holding me.

Edward.

He came back.

"Bella, love. It's okay. We will work this out". He whispered in my ear

I looked up to see Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Embry and Joeann hovering around me. I needed information, and I needed it now.

"What happened?" I growled.

Joeann looked a little scared, so I relaxed and calmed myself down, with a little help from Jasper. I turned to Embry waiting for his answer.

"Well Bella" he started "One of the guys from The Volturi, the one with white hair said he had come for revenge. We just managed to fight them off, but they will be back. Jake sent me and Joeann to get you".

Of course Jacob knew the Volturi, I ran off to them when Edward was in Italy. And the man with the white hair…Caius. Next to me Edward let out a small growl. But I was not finished.

"Embry was anyone injured?"

"Well Seth got a bit banged up, but Jake said that they mustn't have been expecting such a large pack so only a few came. We were lucky"

I could literally kill Caius. I turned to Edward wanting an explanation of why he growled.

"Love, when Caius was younger, he got into a massive fight with The Children Of The Moon, better known as werewolves."

"But I thoug-"

"No, the La Push pack are not werewolves, but rather shape shifters." I gave him a confused expression so he continued.

"The first member of the pack chose the wolf to shape shift into, but he could have chosen anything. Real werewolves only come out on the full moon."

I nodded for him to continue now that I had understood.

"So Caius was in a massive fight with a werewolf, which he almost lost. Ever since then he has hunted the werewolves into almost extinction".

"But if there not the children whatever, why did he attack them?"

"He was being irrational; he saw the wolf form and attacked."

"So everyone is okay?" I asked Embry.

"Well…"

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	17. A Broken Family

**I know you all probably all hate me for the cliff hangers, but, you know you love me!**

**BPOV**

"Embry" I asked my turn turned anxious. He didn't answer.

"Embry" I couldn't take it, no matter how calm I was from Jazz, I snapped, I pushed Embry up against a tree.

"Let him go, please, don't hurt him. He is in shock". I could feel Joeann tugging on the back of my shirt. I turned to her.

"I am so sorry. Of course I would never hurt Embry. I just…need to know".

Joeann took a deep breath.

"Embry told me that you know the story of the third wife".

I froze.

"The white haired vampire was attacking Sam. Sam was losing. Seth tried to stop the fight. That's how he got hurt. But it wasn't enough. Sam was near death, when Emily grabbed a knife and stabbed herself in front of the cold one. Once he was distracted, Seth finished him off. But when he turned back to Sam, Emily's knife was in his hand, blood was coming out from his heart".

I broke down, at the same time Joeann did. Emily had sacrificed herself for Sam, and he killed himself knowing she was gone. My family was broken. Embry wrapped his arms around Joeann, and I felt Edward holding me tight.

"We will fix this" he promised me.

The next day, Alice, Rose and Esme came back. Once they were informed of the story their happy moods disappeared. We all made plans of going back to Forks within the next week. I was anxious to get back.

The day before we had to leave, it occurred to me that Alice, Rose and Esme had no shopping bags. That was beyond strange. I mean messing with Alice and shopping, is like…messing with God. So why doesn't she have any bags?

What am I saying? How can I even think of that? Sam and Emily are dead. Dead. A shudd4er ran through my body. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me. Little did he know that he was the only thing keeping me from falling apart.

Joeann and Embry were having a worse time then I was. Not a day has passed that there hasn't been tears in their eyes. And we often heard Joeann crying herself to sleep, every night. One good thing came from this tragedy. I knew that the pack had a bond stronger than a family who shared blood.

And now that family had lost two very important members. And the overwhelming grief was evident on my face as well as Embry and Joeann. I needed to make them safe again. All of them. If the Volturi found the pack once and weren't prepared I am sure the second time they do, the will be.

But where could they go? What exactly is a safe place from Royalty Vampires? Somewhere, they wouldn't think of going. Somewhere that I knew was safe. That was when it hit me. They wouldn't think of living there, I knew it was safe, I had friends there and it might be possible for us to do it without the Volturi knowing.

Alaska

**You guys are so lucky I felt bad for all the cliff hangers, that I put the place in! Please review **


	18. Making Plans

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to; ****Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves****, who actually guessed what would happen!**

**BPOV**

I turned to Edward, who was currently packing up our belongings.

"Alaska" I said to him

"What about it love? I can't read your mind remember"

I almost smiled, but it was all too real for that to happen now.

"We can send the pack to Alaska, just until the Volturi-"

"Bella, our scent is all around there, and they probably know we are friendly with the pack. That would be the first place they will look. I mean they could search all they want because it is so overcast there."

I let down my shield so that Edward could read my mind. _'Damn. The weather. I needed someplace sunny. I needed someplace safe. God, where is the room of requirement when you need it? That's it'._

"Love, the room of requirement doesn't actually exist. No matter how much you love Harry Potter, it is not real".

"I'm not-Don't even-. You know what, just drop it. I meant Phoenix!"

"Hmm. That is a safe place. And it is always sunny there so that would stop daytime attacks. You're brilliant."

"You know what, I have noticed that every time there is danger, I become smarter". Edward laughed, then went to put our luggage on the plane.

Once we had touched down at the airport, I ran, at human speed of course. I had smelt the wolves-or shape shifters-and I knew who it would be. I ran into the arms of Jacob, and pulled Nessie into the hug as well. All of us crying, or sobbing. To anyone the scene would have looked like a really bad soap opera.

I felt a warm arm grab my own, and I turned to see Seth with tears in his eyes. Little Seth. All grown up. There was a woman standing next to him. She was silently crying. I nudged Seth, silently asking him to introduce us.

"Oh Bella this is Joyce, my Fiancé". Joyce was very pretty, she almost looked like Emily, with her warm brown eyes. "She was Emily's 3rd cousin"

I pulled her into a tight hug. And then turned to everyone else, Embry was greeting his family, while Joyce and Joeann were holding onto each other, like sisters.

"We have news. But I think it best if we did it away from the public eye" I whispered nodding my head over to where a bunch of curious people were watching us, their eyes wide with shock and confusion, at the scene in front of them.

We all got into our separate cars, each couple with a car, except for Edward and me. We would be riding with Carlisle and Esme. All of a sudden I felt Edward freeze. I quickly turned to him. His face was array of emotions; sadness, shock, anger. That face always meant something bad.

"Edward" I shook him gently, it was like shaking a frozen person, "Edward what's wrong"

"I'm not sure if-Did they?"

"Did they what? Edward you're scaring me"

"Edward" Carlisle and Esme said simultaneously, concerned laced into their voices. But Edward just shook his head. As if he was denying something. I was starting to get really worried. The last time he hadn't told me something, was when my Father had died. And we had lost enough people from our weird and wonderful family, I don't think we could handle it if-no I refused to believe it. I was just overreacting.

"Edward, please, tell me" I begged. It took one word from him to tip off my anger with the Volturi.

"Demetri"


	19. SON OF A

**I am really trying to cut down on cliff hangers here, so be proud of me okay! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Those-how-I will-oh they are-That it.

"Carlisle, pull over please."

The good thing about my vampire dad was that he knew when to ask and when to let it go. This would be a time he let it go. Before the car even stopped, I pulled the door open and jumped out. I faintly heard Edward behind me. Once we were clear of the road I let out a wild scream and took off running. I reached a huge boulder and started to break into millions of pieces. I was angry. Too angry, and I didn't want to take it out on anyone but the Volturi.

Once the rock had been demolished, I broke down. I couldn't take it. I felt Edward come up behind me. I gave him a small smile.

"Oh Bella." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help it; I started to dry sob again. First they almost take

Edward away from me, and torture him right in front of me. Then they let my family deal with wild crazed newborns. Now-now they had taken from my own family. Sure they hadn't stabbed the knife into Sam and Emily, but they cause it.

I swear I could kill the Volturi. But that's just it. I can't. They are vampire royalty. They have power above me and anyone else. They could stop me before I even reached Italy. But right now I had more important concerns then revenge. The head tracker could have been here. That SON OF A B-

"Bella? Love? We have to go; they're expecting us at the Reservation".

I nodded and got up. Taking his hand in mine we ran to Billy's house. Once we go there I noticed that everyone was sitting outside it. Of course the house would be too small for the _whole _family! I sighed and closed my eyes. '_This is where it happened'_, I thought. I slightly nodded my head at Edward, for him to start talking.

"Hello everyone". He was replied with a few grunts and waves. "I am so sorry for your losses, and I wish our returning would have been on a happier note. But I need to know who was here so, who say every vampire?"

Quil raised his left hand. His right one was being held onto tightly by Claire. I smiled; the bond between the two was so strong.

"Alright Quil I need you to think of a male vampire. He is tall with black long hair. Does he sound familiar?"

Quil thought for a moment. "No" he finally replied. I turned to Edward, just to be sure.

"He wasn't here. I am positive. Thank you Quil"

Quil nodded and walked back to Claire, who wrapped her arms around him. Then Nessie spoke up.

"Why? What's so important about him?" I chose to answer this question.

"Ness that is Demetri. He is one of the best trackers in the whole vampire world. If he gets one look at your mind, he can follow you anywhere. And well we were worried that he had been here and that when you leave he could find you all".

There was silence. I new it was a lot to take in but, they all looked at me horrified. Then a very familiar sound came from behind me. I turned to see a very old Billy Black in his wheelchair. He gave me one look then said.

"Who said we are leaving?"

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	20. I Won't Let It Happen

**Thank you to all the loyal reviewers! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Billy's word ran through my mind. He obviously didn't understand the danger. He couldn't, if he did he wouldn't hesitate on leaving. Seeing my frantic expression Carlisle decided to voice my thought.

"Billy, it's too dangerous for you to stay here. You will all be killed."

"We fought them off once, we can do it again" Billy shouted. "I refuse to leave the land of my forefathers."

"But the first time, they only bought a small group, when they return they will be prepared. Going to Phoenix is your only chance," Carlisle continued.

That was when I heard it. I had gone to put my arms around Nessie and her daughter Bella and I was shocked to hear two heartbeats coming from her. I blinked a few times and then understood. Bella was pregnant. Jacob is going to be a Gran-Daddy. I had to speak to them alone.

"Um…Jake, Ness can you please show me where the emerged from".

They nodded. Once we were far enough away I turned to them and grabbed them both in a fierce hug.

"Congratulations!"

Jacob and Nessie looked shocked.

"How did you know?" they both whispered. I giggled.

"Vampire hearing, very handy! Do people know?"

"Oh. And no they don't" Ness whispered as Jake chuckled.

"Yeah. So we need to get everyone out of here. And I am really sorry but I need to tell them about me being a Great Aunt to your daughter's child, so that there will be no chance that they get hurt. Can you please explain to Bella and her husband Brad for me."

"Sure Bells just give us 5 minutes". Jake said.

I nodded and we all walked back. When we got to everyone Ness pulled Bella and Brad aside and the Cullen family were smiling. Way to be obvious. I knew they had been listening and they understood what I was trying to do, and I had their full support on it.

The next few minutes were excruciating, we Cullen's were giving all the reasons why the family at La Push should move to Phoenix. But Billy, who was being plain stubborn, kept refusing. In the corner of my eye I saw Ness, Bella and Brad walking towards us, having just emerged from Jake's house. I turned my head to look at Bella, who in turn smiled at me and nodded her head. I turned to Billy. I took a deep breath, not only was I telling an old man to leave the land he had defended, but that he was a Great Grandfather.

"Billy, please. You have to do this. Please, I just lost my Father a few years ago; I don't want to lose my father figure, who has known me since birth to. Please Billy. Do this for me. Even if not for me do this for your granddaughter who is carrying your great grandchild".

Billy looked up at me with wide eyes. Then turned to Jacob, who nodded his head. I heard a sob and turned my head to see Bella kneeling at her Grandfather's chair.

"Oh please Grandpa, do this for me. A war is no place for a child".

**Originally it was going to be Ness who was pregnant, but she is kind of old now. So it was her daughter. Oh and remember Billy was a wolf, he ages differently!**


	21. What Is Going On?

**Hey everyone! Just a quick question: how would the baby Bella (Jr.) is carrying be Bella Cullen's great grandchild? Anyway enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

The minutes ticked by as everyone soaked in that Bella was pregnant. Of course there was no blood relation to the child, just like there was no relation to Bella and Billy Junior. But both of them called me Aunty. I think Jake had something to do with that though. Still I would try to be apart of this baby's life.

The tension was getting to me. I was biting my lip, a habit I had kept from my human years. I had to break the silence. Would Billy really be so stubborn as to endanger the ones he loved? I had already lost my father. I do not need to lose the rest of my mortal family. It would just be too hard. I had lost contact with Renee and Phil after my fake funeral. They both left for I don't know where. I just kept telling myself they were safe and happy.

"Billy" I whispered. He turned to look at me, as did everyone else. "Please, do you understand the danger? We need to get you all into a safe place".

Billy's mouth opened, as if he was going to say something. But no sound came out. He tried again.

"Isabella, your father would have been so proud of you".

I nearly broke down right there. How would he know? He though I had died.

"I guess it is settled then. All of you are leaving for Phoenix within a week".

As soon as he had finished speaking, I heard Alice stiffen.

"No" she whispered.

Jasper had his arms around her immediately. They looked in each others eyes and silently communicated.

No? No, what. Billy said 'all of you'. 'All of you are leaving for Phoenix'. What was wrong? I turned to the rest of my vampire family, them being the only ones that heard Alice's cry.

Edward had a grim look on his face. He had understood.

Carlisle and Esme looked shocked and sad. They had understood.

Alice and Jasper were upset, Jasper more so from Alice's feelings. They had understood.

Rose looked angry and slightly shocked. She had understood.

Emmet…looked like a lost toddler. So I was not alone. But it being Emmet I was not feeling totally happy and confident.

I don't understand Billy said 'all of you'. I froze. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he?

"Billy" I whispered. "Does all of you, include…you?"

Billy turned to face me sadness replaced the stubborn edge in his eyes. He jerked his head towards his house, silently beckoning me to follow him. To talk privately I assumed. As I passed I saw Jacobs face. A once calm set face was replaced with a horror filled one.

Once we were inside Billy turned his chair around to face me.

"Isabella" he whispered, his strong voice suddenly turned weak. "You better sit down".

I walked backwards until my legs hit the back of the sofa. I numbly fell onto the lounge. I did not need Jasper to know heartache was fast approaching. I knew this would be bad. I had never heard Billy use my full name before. And I was not surprised that something sounded wrong for him to be using it now. Slowly he started to speak while I just sat and listened.

"I didn't want it to be like this. I can see you are very happy. I know now that it was the right decision to keep this from you, but desperate times call for desperate measures".

I briefly wondered what he had meant by that.

"I could see in your eyes, even though you can not cry, just how much losing Charlie killed you. You know he was so proud of you. I remember when you were a baby, he used to call you Bluebells, because he said you were as pretty as a flower and he always called you Bells, you know that".

I almost started to dry sob, but I kept it in. I knew he was not finished.

"And now look at you Isabella, the beautiful flower all grown up. You were always a smart one. And I loved you as if you were my own daughter. Of course you must have hated me sending Jake to try to keep you from Edward, and I see now that that was wrong. You two really do belong together. And I would wish it to stay that way but I already know it will".

I nodded my head as venom started to form behind my eyes. I wished it would fall.

"But you must know I only wanted to protect you. I apologise, not only for that, but for what I am about to do to you. When you called me your father figure earlier you don't know the joy I felt, however that was slowly replaced with guilt and sadness".

I wondered if I had upset him when I had said that. Did he not want to be my father figure? I guess my face gave me away.

"Oh no Bella, I am so glad you think of me like that. But I do not deserve it. You see Bella; I have been lying to you. A father would never do that. I mean Jacob, Vanessa and their family know. But I was trying to protect you. I didn't want to see you like I saw you at Charlie's funeral ever again. It killed me to see you like that. And then knowing I could not go up to you and comfort you just hurt me more".

Now I was scared. Could it really be that bad?

"You see Bella, the Phasing skipped me, and so I never stopped ageing. But because I had wolf blood in me, I tend to live a while longer. And I am not so immune to everything".

I nodded my head; I had understood that I mean Billy is quite old now.

"Well Isabella…God you have no idea how much I wish this wasn't true…I have to believe you will be okay, I mean you have Edward".

"Billy, what are you trying to say?" I managed to croak out. I had remained silent and kept my sobs in for too long.

"Isabella…I am sick."

**I know, 'God another cliff hanger'. But you should be thankful I made this one longer than ever before. But that is because…I AM SO SORRY BUT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL MONDAY. SORRY SORRY SORRY! But please review!**


	22. Life Sucks

**Sorry I couldn't update, but I have been really busy! Just to let you know my updates will be less frequent but my chapters will be longer. I am sorry but my sister is getting married! So one update per three days! Sorry!**

**BPOV**

NO. This can't be happening to me. It can't. Please, don't let it be true. Seeing the despair in my eyes Billy wheeled over to me, he wrapped me in a comforting hug. Ironic that I'm the healthy one and he is comforting me.

"How long have you known?" I whispered

"About 5 months. I didn't want to tell you. You only recently lost your father. I didn't want to worry you. Please understand".

Numbly I nodded my head while staring at the floor.

"How long?" I asked

Billy sighed. "Edward" he whispered. In a heartbeat Edward was at my side holding onto me. I knew the worst was yet to come.

"Billy, please. I need to know"

"1 week Bella" he murmured

I gasped and was then convulsed in dry sobs. 1 week. 1 lousy week. This was a man I knew my whole life and he would be gone in 1 week.

"Now do you understand Bella? I was born here and I shall die here. This is how it's meant to be. Promise me you will look after Jacob and Vanessa. Poor Ness she is like my daughter you know. Just like you. She and Jacob were made for each other. Make sure you take car of Billy Junior and his wife and Bella and Brad and the baby. Can you do that for an old man Bella?"

I nodded and gently threw myself at Billy. Edward comforted me as Billy gave me a sad smile and wheeled out of the house.

"I think I am a bad luck charm" I whispered to Edward. "Every father figure I have seems to leave me".

"Good thing Carlisles immortal then" Edward murmured trying to lighten the suddenly intense mood. "C'mon love, everyone is waiting".

Edward and I made our way out to everyone. I saw a tear trail down Jacob's cheek as he gave me a sad smile. Knowing that Billy had told me. I remember something Jake told my once _'Life sucks and then you die' _Yeah, that went really well with what Edward told me just before my 18th birthday party, _'You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extract'._

I had stopped him, not letting him even think such a thing. But now…well I could see where he was coming from. Life throws hell at you and now your immortal you can't exactly do much about it. I sighed and stood up in front of everyone.

"Well its obvious you can not stay here so, we need to have you all gone by the end of the we-week". I faltered on the last word.

"I believe Alice…" I threw her a glance and she nodded. "Has set up suitable residences for you all, in Phoenix. We have chosen Phoenix because it is sunny and I believe it is safe from Vampires".

Everyone nodded and I threw Esme a helpless look. I couldn't go on. She nodded swiftly and took over for me.

"I know it's a lot to ask you to pack up your lives. But it is for your safety. So please, start packing immediately"

Everyone headed off in the direction of their houses. Even Billy after throwing me a not so subtle look. This will be one of the worst weeks in my life.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated, but I have been really sick. And I am really sorry to do this, but I can't see this story going anywhere. I may update on it, but I probably won't I am just too busy. So I am really sorry, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it. It was fun while it lasted. Please don't hate me.**


	24. Back On Track

**Yay, I started again, but I will tell you the updates won't be frequent!**

**BPOV**

The week had passed through and we had successfully moved the pack to Phoenix within two days. Three days later and we were all hit with the news of Billy's death. Emmet and Jasper went and collected his body and we had a funeral service in Phoenix. Jacob had told me his father's wishes and I was not going to stop them from fulfilling it. The pack had Billy cremated and Edward and I scattered his ashes from the cliff overlooking First Beach. It was a hard time for all of us, especially Jacob and his family.

That was a little over a year ago now and Bella had her baby, a little boy who she named JB, short for Jacob Billy. They are all healthy and the pack is surviving well in Phoenix, well except for Quil. He is annoyed about keeping a low profile. We Cullen's stayed back in Forks awaiting the return of the Volturi, which never came. What did come however, a note from Aro. He warned us of the wolves' fate if they ever got within the grasp of a guard.

I have never growled that loud in my existence. It took my whole family to hold me back from going and telling Aro to shove it where the sun don't shine. I Think even Jasper was slightly scared of me that day. Ah, family memories.

Meanwhile everything is like it was when I first came here as a human student. All that's hanged is that I am now a vampire, it's quite a bit later on, and I have everything I could have asked for.

And call me crazy, but in this perfect world I live in, I can't help but sense something is up.

**Sorry its short, but I have to get back into the mood of writing.**


	25. According To Alice

**Thank you for still reading and bearing with me this far!!!**

**BPOV**

_I can not believe her!_

You know Oscar Wilde once said "Never buy a thing you don't want merely because it is dear". Now I am pretty sure that he was talking about Alice! I mean who goes out and buys everyone a whole new wardrobe, just because it's a new season?

But besides that…that…insanely unneeded thing, something else is wrong with that pixie, and it's not just her, but Esme and Rose to. It's like there is this massive thing I'm missing. Hmmm, maybe Edward had a date planned for me.

Speaking of Edward, he's been one for the shopping trips lately. What with him buying Em and Jazz a new video game and then not arguing about being the one to help Alice and Rose shop. It was just so…not him. But then again, maybe _I'm_ the one who is overreacting. I mean I have never had anything go so right in my life for such a long time, that perhaps I am reading into things way too much.

That's when it hit me, the smell of chiffon.

_Oh God!_

I took off running straight to the woods. Like hell Alice would get near me with a new dress. But what am I going to do? Hmmm, I haven't hunted in a while. I smelt Elk in the patch of trees to my left and took off hunting.

**Alice POV**

Honestly I thought that after she became a vampire her sense of fashion would improve! _Sigh _I guess it was just wishful thinking. Bella, she had been through so much since becoming a vampire, losing her friends, her father, Billy, and she had had so much trouble with the bloody Volturi!

Well this was our chance to make it all better for her. Because me, being the best sister/best friend/fashion star/party planner/psychic, knew that she had forgotten all about that gorgeous dress we found in NYC, while we were fake planning Rosalie's-who knows what number-wedding! I mean even I was impressed that she had founds such a great dress and equally good bridesmaid dresses!

Everyone was in on it, even Edward. We were going to have a ceremony, performed by Carlisle (believe me, we had our fair share of hits on him for that one!), recorded by Esme, in their 'special' meadow, which we promised to Edward to never go to without him or Bella. Originally this was all meant to be on our island, but we all know who stuffed that up!

Rose and I would be the bridesmaids, with Rose being Maid of Honour, because I was last time. Emmet would be Best man and Jazz would be the other groomsmen! Everything was going according to plan. Even Bella running out of here at the smell of chiffon, that poor child doesn't even remember about the dress!

Thank God she has me!

**Hope you like Alice's view on things! Keep reading!**


	26. Dreams Do Come True

**Sorry!**

**BPOV**

Okay, now I know I am not overreacting. Everyone is acting weird; I mean Em and Jazz haven't even touched they're new Video game! Carlisle and Esme have these secret smiles on their faces every time he looks at me and Rose and Ali won't stay talking to me for longer than 10 minutes. And to top things off Edward disappears for periods of time.

"Hi Bella", Rose and Ali had just walked in. Then they jumped me and threw a black bag over my head.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING????????" **

"Calm Down Bella". Esme? Why was she here? Was she apart of this makeover torture?

"Now Bella", Alice started, if we take the bag off do you promise not to scream bloody murder and run away?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Good", she said while taking off the bag, Esme and Rose all had smiles on their faces while Alice had a business look on hers. I noticed they all had their hair and make up already done. Great, just me then!

"Now into the shower Bells" Rose said while dragging me to the bathroom.

Here I was an hour later, sitting in front of my vanity desk, with a blindfold, yes a blindfold, over my eyes. It had been put on very carefully after my eye make up, base and whatever else had been done to me had been finished. I didn't even get to see the final product. Now they were fitting me into a dress, all I could smell was chiffon, and a lot of it.

I had no idea what this was about. STILL!

"Alright Emmett, you can come get her now" Rose stated. Get me, GET ME? WHAT?

I would have shouted and ripped off the blindfold, but Alice, being the annoying physic that she is, grabbed my writs.

"Don't even think about it" she whispered darkly.

"Damn Bells" Emmett whistled.

"You know Em, I can't really agree because your wife and girl army haven't let me see what I look like!"

Em just chucked as he ran with me. Five minutes later we stopped, and he set me down. Someone took off my blindfold. I took in my surroundings, we were in the forest, and there were white rose petals everywhere, no Em or Esme, Rose and Ali in Bridesmaid dresses, a mirror- WAIT, bridesmaid dresses?

They both started to laugh and motioned towards the mirror, as I came into view of the glass I gasped. Here I was standing in my dream dress, and I could see Rose and Ali standing behind me wearing my dream bridesmaid dresses with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

I started to dry sob; thank God I couldn't cry otherwise my make up would be ruined. I ran to Ali and Rose and we all hugged, sobbed and laughed.

"Come on Bells" Ali said, "He's waiting for you".

Edward.

They explained to me who was who in the bridal party. And then a soft tune started. Alice smiled and started to walk down the aisle, and then Rose left. I smiled, it was my turn now.

As I turned to follow the aisle, He came into view, wearing my crooked grin and a brand new tux, he stifled a chuckle.

I kept walking down the aisle, and almost lost it when I saw Carlisle was the one to perform the ceremony.

I sighed, this is all I could ask for, and it was perfect. Just the way I imagined it.

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. The End

**I have decided that this will be the end of Bella, Shut Up!**

**I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who read and reviewed my story, even if you didn't review it. Initially this was only meant to be a one shot, but lets just say I was persuaded **cough: Bullied** into continuing. And while this will not be the last story I will write, this is the end of this one.**

**Thank You All**


End file.
